Best Friends
by dreaming-in-pretenses
Summary: Adam just wanted a nice, fun night with his two best friends, Clare and Eli. Too bad his idea of "fun" is a lot more innocent than theirs… Clare/Adam/Eli


Title: Best Friends  
Characters/Couples: Eli/Adam/Clare  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Sex! Lots and lots of sex lol  
Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.  
Summary: Adam just wanted a nice, fun night with his two best friends, Clare and Eli. Too bad his idea of "fun" is a lot more innocent than theirs… Clare/Adam/Eli

* * *

"**Best Friends"**  
**By: dreaming-in-pretenses**

The first time Adam heard his friends saying these words, he thought he must be asleep, or in a different dimension, or _something_. He was sure that if he just closed his eyes and cleared his mind, that when he woke up he'd find himself on his couch with his two best friends, and be subjected to a long lecture for falling asleep in the middle of Titanic. But when pinching himself over and over, and repeating the manta, "I want to go home, I want to go home," yielded no results, he was forced to look the source of his confusion in the eyes and question what they had done with his sanity - or _theirs. _

"It's very simple, Adam," Clare said patiently, for the umpteenth time. "We love you. We want to share everything with you!"

"I love you guys, too. That doesn't mean I wanted you there all those times Fiona and I were making out on her couch!"

"But the three of us are a lot different than we were then. Our friendship has grown a lot stronger. Eli and I used to leave you out a lot, and never even realize it. You were always the third wheel. We never thought about how you felt or what we were doing, and we were hurting you. But not anymore - this is really special, and we want you to be there with us."

Adam stared at Clare for a few good seconds, wondering if this was all a joke, but her face remained serenely serious. Desperate, confused, and feeling another emotion - one he did not particularly wish to identity - he turned to Eli. "Dude, what do you have to say about this? She's _your_ girlfriend, and she wants to make out with me! That's breaking, like, a million bro codes!"

Eli gave his stereotypical smirk. "_Obviously _I want it, too. Clare and I discussed this together, and we both decided it's the right thing to do. But she doesn't just want you to make out with _her_..." He leaned a little closer, and put his hand on Adam's thigh. "She wants to watch _us, _too," he whispered suggestively into Adam's ear.

The younger boy couldn't help shivering at the feel of Eli's warm breath against his neck. It felt - _nice_. His neck had always been his weak spot. Just that one puff of air sent a tingly sensation up and down his body, sent a jolt between his legs, made his face feel warm and his body feel hot. He couldn't help wanting _more_.

But that was wrong...Wasn't it?

"Okay," he said, somewhat desperately, a final plea for normality - one last rebellion against something he wanted but refused to understand. "I can understand _Eli _being into this freaky stuff - but _St. Clare_! Come on, guys, this has to be a joke. I know Clare wouldn't be into this - this orgy shit. What happened to waiting until marriage?"

"When you say it like that it sounds dirty!" Clare pouted. "Look, I still love God, and I always will. But I've been through so much in the last year...I've realized that the beliefs I had were all imposed on me by my parents. I never had the time to interpret the Bible on my own, to worship God in my own way. I believed divorce was wrong - I now believe that sometimes it is a necessity. I believed sex before marriage was wrong - I now believe that it is a beautiful thing, not to be taken lightly, but God doesn't care if we wait until marriage or not. He just wants us to wait until we're ready, until we've found the one who we can trust and who makes us happy. I just happened to find _two _of those people. I love you, Adam. I love you and I love Eli and I don't want to have to pick between you two to share this beautiful thing - I want to be with you both."

"Come on, Adam! I know you've always had a little thing for Clare...And I know you've always wanted to continue our little experiment behind the school bleachers..."

Adam blushed, avoiding both Clare's and Eli's eyes. "Tha-_That was one time_!"

Eli's hand, still on Adam's thigh, squeezed. "But you wanted it to happen again..."

"But that was-"

"Is it true you've always had a thing for me, Adam?" Clare interrupted.

Adam's voice caught in his throat; he stared nervously at her, feeling his hands clam up, as she slid closer and closer to him, until their knees were touching.

"I always wondered what would have happened if you were Romeo, Adam..." Her voice was lowering, becoming almost a breathy moan, and again it sent jolts right between his legs. Was she doing it on purpose?

_Or is she...just that intoxicating? _

"And Eli's told me you're a great kisser..." she continued, moving now onto his knees. He watched, mesmerized, almost in slow motion, as she leaned in to him. He was close enough to see her eyelashes, to see the small freckles he had never before noticed. Her chest was touching his; he could feel her rapid breathing. She was so close, _so close_ - and yet..._not close enough. _The world was starting to disappear, leaving behind this beautiful girl and the rapidly diminishing space between their bodies. She was all, she was everything - she had him under her spell, and he would do anything she asked.

"Clare..." he whispered. But she silenced him with a single finger to the lips, grabbed his tie, and _pulled_ him into her lips.

He was so amazed just by the thought that _The Clare Edwards_ was kissing him that he couldn't help moaning. She giggled against him and wrapped her hands in his hair, pulling him even closer. He reached out and cupped her breasts, eliciting a moan from her and making her thrust down into him. Adam groaned and thrust right back into her, and soon they were rocking erratically against each other, bringing each other close to the brink without even taking their clothes off.

"Hey, hey, hey! What about me?"

The two broke apart, breathless and lightheaded. Adam stared at Eli, dazed and happy, still trying to process who he was through the fog in his head - when the boy leaned over and kissed Clare. The two fell into the other's embrace as old lovers do - grabbing tightly to each other, planting quick but loving pecks on each other's lips. Each kiss was full of desperation and anticipation - and quickly the pecks evolved into a long, passionate, lustful kiss.

Adam watched them make out, feeling his boxers grow damp. Gone were all the previous doubts; now all he knew and all he cared about were the two in front of him moving against each other like wild beasts. Their pants and moans were so hypnotizing, and he _needed_ to hear more. He moved behind Clare and unbuttoned her shirt, gently sliding the soft fabric off her arms. Emboldened by the discovery that she was not wearing a bra, he reached over and cupped her breasts again, this time kneading the soft mounds. Clare gasped against Eli's lips; pleasing, but not enough for Adam. Growing braver and braver, he gently squeezed and then rolled her nipples between his fingers. Clare's response was immediate; she let out a soft cry and tilted her head back, overwhelmed by the intense feelings.

Adam continued to rub and squeeze her breasts as Clare lay against him, gasping and moaning with pleasure. He looked up, and his eyes caught Eli's – eyes clouded with lust and desire.

He couldn't resist those eyes. He wanted them to desire _him. _Still rubbing Clare's breasts, Adam leaned over and kissed Eli _hard_. Eli kissed much differently than Clare; while her kisses were passionate, Eli's were rough and – there was no other word for it – _addicting._ Adam gasped at the force, and Eli forcefully thrust his tongue in Adam's mouth. Their tongues fought against each other until both boys broke the kiss to gasp for air.

"God," Eli panted, his voice deeper than Adam had ever heard, "I want you both. _Right now_."

"So greedy," Clare giggled, her voice also breathless; clearly she had enjoyed the show the boys had given her. "And yet you guys are still wearing so much clothes…Here, let me help you out." She reached up and began to unbutton Eli's pants.

"Who's the greedy one _now, _Ms. Edwards?" Eli teased. "Had to go straight to the goods, I see!"

"Oh shut up," she muttered, her face red. She sent Adam a look – one of the looks that told him his comic books would be in trouble if he didn't comply immediately – and he leaned over her and helped yank Eli's shirt off.

"Ooh, feisty," Eli grinned. "You guys can't get enough of this body! I don't blame you, I'm basically a rock star god and a-_oh my god!_"

Adam made a mental note that grabbing Eli Goldsworthy between the legs was a great way to shut him up.

"_Fuck, Clare!_" Eli moaned, as she continued to rub him through his boxers. "That's cheating!"

"I don't hear you complaining!" she joked, bending down as she continued her ministrations. Adam wasn't sure if she realized, but from his position he could see straight up her skirt – to her soaked panties. Unable to help himself, he reached up and pulled them off, then leaned up and gave a tentative lick, right on her clit.

"_Oh god, Adam!_" Clare gasped. "Do-_do that again!_"

Adam complied, licking her clit harder, then inserting two fingers inside of her. Clare moaned and writhed as he fucked her as hard as he could with his fingers. Desperate to keep quiet, she reached down and pulled Eli's hard cock out of his boxers, leaning down and taking as much of him into her mouth as she could.

The room was full of Eli's deep grunts and gasps, and the whimpers Clare couldn't contain. Clare's tight and wet mouth was driving Eli crazy - and combined with the seductive and irresistible sight of his cock sliding in and out of her mouth, Eli was finding himself coming to the edge must faster than he would have liked. Clare was even closer; each time Adam slammed his fingers into her she felt a jolt of pleasure that spread throughout her entire body and left her _desperate_ for more. Knowing how amazing both of Adam's friends were feeling was enough to drive _him_ crazy; as he continued to tease Clare's clit and finger her with his right hand, his left managed to yank both his pants and boxers down to his knees – just far enough for him to comfortably touch himself.

All three of them were quickly reaching the end, but Clare was the first to reach the brink; with a great, shuddering gasp, she rode Adam's fingers as wave after wave of pleasure rushed through her. The sight of her cumming was too much for Eli, and he came right after her, shooting his cum all over her breasts.

Eli waited until Clare had caught her breath, and then he grinned naughtily at her. "I think it's time," he said, nodding towards Adam – who just so happened to still have his hand between his legs.

"Looks like it!" Clare giggled.

"Woah!" Adam quickly moved his hand away, trying to ignore the embarrassment he felt at being caught. "Time…for what?"

"One, two…Three!"

On the count of three, both Clare and Eli jumped on top of Adam so quickly he had no time to react. Clare made quick work of completely getting rid of his pants and boxers, while Eli pushed him down into a comfortable position on the couch.

"What are you guys doing?" Adam asked, feeling himself blush deep red.

"It's your turn, silly!" Clare smiled at him. "We had our fun…Now time for yours!" She leaned down again, this time over him, and began to rub him. Adam gasped at the surprise pleasure coursing through his body – and Eli took the opportunity to kiss Adam again. His kiss was just as fierce as before, just as demanding and overpowering. Adam found himself unable to keep thrusting into Clare's fingers as she and Eli made him feel better than he ever could have imagined. After a few minutes of intense kissing, Eli broke the contact and began to kiss down Adam's neck.

"_God_, Eli!" Adam panted. "Th-that's my weak spot…Ahh…_Fuuuuck_."

"I know," Eli murmured against his neck, and Adam didn't need to see him to know he was giving Adam his stereotypical smirk. "Wonder how well you'll fair against…_this_?"

With no other warning, he bit down and began to suck on a bit of skin. The wave of pleasure this gave Adam was so intense he couldn't handle it; with an abrupt cry, he came harder than he ever had before. Clare rubbed his fingers against him, helping him ride out every last second of his orgasm, until at long last he collapsed back against the couch, breathing hard and feeling as though every ounce of strength had been stripped from him.

"God, guys…Have I…ever told you…how much I love you?" he panted between breaths.

"Nope, but I bet you'll be saying it a lot more lately," Eli joked, lying down next to Adam.

"More? You mean…This is more than a one-time thing?"

"We told you," Clare said, lying down on Adam's other side, "We never want you to be left out again…This is something special, something between three people who love each other so much. No more third wheel business. For now on, it's the three of us. Together. Forever."

Things would be a lot more awkward later, when Drew would walk in on the three of them passed out together, and Adam would have to explain why they were all cuddling together naked. But for now, it was only the three of them – and, somehow, it was perfect.


End file.
